Mallory
Mallory O'Neill is Daniel's ex-girlfriend. He first mentions her in his video Drunken Yodeling. He states in that video that they've only been dating for a week but that they get along fine. Background When Daniel and Mallory go on a date, Mallory describes her life. She doesn't really remember her birth. In preschool, she liked finger painting and is sad that they had to stop that. In third grade, Garett Lovett tried to kiss her, and she found it disgusting. In sixth grade, Garett did kiss her, and she found it amazing. Her freshman year in high school was her best year of her life, when her mother left her father. Her junior year, her heart got broken, though it wasn't by Garett. She is now in junior college. It was first revealed that Mallory was aware of the Daniel's resistance activities in Secrets Revealed. In this video, Sarah attempted to sit Mallory down and expose all of Daniels lies to her. Mallory revealed that she already knew of Daniel's activities and had for some time but that Daniel had just recently told her himself. She told Sarah that she wanted to see how serious Daniel was about their relationship and that she understood everything. Although at first, Mallory was not involved in actively fighting the Order, and simply posted videos asking viewers to help Daniel finish his school project, Mallory made her first move toward being part of the resistance by flirting with Chris to get information about HoO activity. Daniel obviously wasn't happy about this, reproaching her even while they were staking out Chris. By the time Daniel, Jonas and Sarah left to free Emma, however, he seemed to have forgiven her, and when Daniel had lost his place in film class again, Mallory, once more, saved the day. After helping Daniel get back into class, Mallory signed on to help Professor DelMundo in a film project. While she has not had much time for Daniel, she did manage to post a vlog to say a "quick hello" before she went to dinner with the Professor. Later Daniel visited the set to surprise Mal with pink roses, her favorite. After waiting for a while, he decided to go into the set to find Mal, not wanting to sit outside the whole night. When he walked over to a balcony, DelMundo was seen talking to somebody. Mal walked on screen, and kissed DelMundo. He began to walk away, when she pulled him back and kissed him again. Daniel said her name loudly, and as she turned around, threw the roses at the stairs. Mallory yelled for Daniel to wait as he stormed away. In response to these findings, Mallory posted a video to explain her actions, and asked viewers to determine whether she should leave Daniel forever. Even as the polls showed that the majority of the LG15 community were voting for Daniel not to take Mallory, she continued trying to contact him. Daniel shows an embarrassing clip of Mallory singing an apology. Daniel's response was rude and unsympathetic, and he simply asked that Jennie find where Sarah is for him. Several days following her latest on screen apology, Mallory posted a video saying she had to come and stay at Daniel's house because Professor DelMundo had not taken their breakup well and had been stalking her, going as far as breaking into her home and leaving a video of her being watched without her knowledge. However, in the video the timestamp does not change, and Mallory is seen in three different sets of clothing. Members of the forum warned Daniel that the video was a fake and he thanks them for their detetive work. He tells Mallory that there is no chance that they'll ever get back together, and she has not been heard from since. Notes *Mallory's personality and life story repeat patterns found in other characters, such as being a sweet girl like Bree, and having separated parents like Taylor and Sarah. *In A Woman's Touch, Mallory said that she is Presbyterian. This makes her the first character since Bree to openly state her religious affiliations, aside from members of the Hymn of One. Etymology Mallory comes from an English surname which meant "unfortunate" in Norman French.http://www.behindthename.com/name/mallory See also *Theories about Mallory References